


Back Up Plans

by Angel207



Series: Fake AH Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Explicit Language, Heist, Possible Character Death, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel207/pseuds/Angel207
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GTA AU - Putting together a heist requires meticulous planning and preparation. Every detail must be accounted for. </p>
<p>And then when all that goes to shit, you gotta be ready with a back up plan. </p>
<p>During a heist with the Fake AH crew, Ray learns the importance of being able to think on the fly when everything goes sideways and he has to find a way past LSPD and get back to his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Closing one eye, Ray leaned down and peered through the scope on his high powered sniper rifle with the other. From his vantage point near the top of an office building across the street, he looked down at the front doors of the Maze Bank. Their target. He drew in an even breath as he lined up his shot, then with zero hesitation, he smoothly squeezed the trigger. The guard in his sights crumpled to the ground. A small pool of scarlet quickly beginning to spread from the fallen body. 

A quick movement near the body drew Ray’s attention. Swiftly shifting his gaze, he spotted two familiar figures darting out of the double doors. The lankier of the two lifted his head toward the building that Ray was in and gave a slight nod. Ray knew, without doubt, that there was a toothy grin hidden beneath the grey skeletal mask.

“Vav.” Ray casually tapped the radio mic attached to his ear and commented. “Watch where you’re…” Even as he spoke, Gavin tripped over the body of the guard and nearly faceplanted onto the sidewalk. Luckily, Michael shot out an arm and grabbed the stumbling Brit. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Michael’s gruff voice cut through Gavin’s squawk that had just echoed through the radio. “Keep your head in the game, dumbass!”

“Half the LSPD is headed your way, lads.” Jack’s steady voice interrupted the beginning of what was sure to be a bickering match between Team Nice Dynamite. Without fail, Jack was there to try and keep them on task. “The other half is hitting the skies looking for me, so be ready to move quick once I get there, Ray.”

“First you ask him to go outside, and now you want him to be quick, for fucks sake man, you are asking a lot!” Michael’s sarcastic tone echoed in Ray’s ear next, causing the hispanic man to chuckle softly before responding. 

“Outside is scary, man!”

“So is robbing a bank with Gavvers, but I managed to do it…” Michael responded. The banter between them came as easily as breathing. This group of six had come together only a few short months ago under Geoff’s guidance but they felt as though they’d been working together forever. 

“Wot? Michael? There is nothing scary about working with...” A squawk filled the comms as Ray watched the tall man catch the handle of his duffel bag on a parking meter and his forward momentum nearly yanked him off his feet. Michael once again acted quickly to remedy the situation. Ray smiled as he watched only for a second before scanning the area through the scope of his rifle.

“Cut the shit, assholes. We have a job to do.” Geoff began in an exasperated tone that he used more often than not when talking to the Lads.

Another shot from Ray’s rifle took out a tire on an approaching cop car. The cruiser swerved to the left and as the rim dug into the pavement, the back end of the car exploded abruptly, sending the car flipping down the street. As if on cue, several other parked cars lining that street erupted into giant fireballs. The shockwave from the explosions rattled the windows next to Ray

Ryan had decided to make his presence known. 

“Shit on my dickhole!” Geoff’s shout pretty much summed up Ray’s reaction too. 

“I mean, if we’re going to get some attention, we might as give them one hell of a show.” Ryan’s laugh was quiet and menacing. 

“You’re one scary motherfucker, Rye-bread.” Michael muttered as he climbed onto his waiting motorcycle. Gavin hurried to climb on behind him while still watching the inferno that had once been a LSPD cruiser. The street looked more like a war zone than a busy downtown core.

“Glad he’s on our side though.” Jack was the voice of reason as usual. 

“No kidding,” Geoff grumbled. “Though working with him is taking years off my life.”

“Gotta be careful, Geoffrey, you don’t have a lot of those to spare.” Gavin’s grin could be heard through his tone of voice.

“Shut it, dickhead.” Then like the flip of a switch, the jovial drunk Geoff was gone and the criminal mastermind was back in control. There was never a doubt that this was his crew, his plan and his city. It had been that way since the very first job they’d done together. “Let’s move. Ray make your way to the roof now, Jack will pick you up. Michael and Gavin, get to the marina. And Ryan, I’m on my way. Be ready to move.”

Five voices acknowledged and the comms went silent. 

Ray moved with a practiced speed as he broke down his rifle and stored it back into the case. It took only seconds for him to sling the case over his shoulder and make his way to the stairwell. He flung the door open and could immediately hear the voices and footfalls of half of Los Santos’s finest. 

“Fuck.” He muttered to himself as he took a quick look down. He could see a squad making their way up the stairs and as he looked up he noted that there was another group that was working their way down. 

He backed into the room he’d just been in and shut the door behind him. Using every bit of strength and all of his body weight, he managed to slide a heavy metal cabinet up against the door. It wouldn’t give him much time, but even another few seconds might be the difference. 

He lifted a hand up to tap the comm that was still in his ear. 

“I got company. Jack, move to the rendezvous point and I’ll find my way to you guys.” He spoke as he moved quickly to the other side of the office, looking out the window that he’d been firing out of. He glanced down at the street below. Nothing here that he could climb on and nothing to break his fall. 

“You are on the eighth floor.” Jack’s bewildered tone was the first to respond.

“Thanks. I wasn’t aware.” Ray responded dryly. 

“Have you got a plan?” Geoff asked.

“Working on it.”

“X-Ray! You have to get out of there… ” Gavin’s worried voice began before he was quickly interrupted.

“For fuck’s sake, Gavin, how is that helpful?” Michael shouted, causing Ray to wince at the volume.

“No offence, guys, but shut up… trying to think here.” Ray tapped the comm again, shutting it off as he moved the far wall and glanced out the window into the alley way. The far end of the alley was being blocked by a cop car and several well armed police officers. And the other end was blocked by a large delivery truck. There was a dumpster down below but it was off to the left and would be one hell of a jump to get to. 

Ray quickly glanced around the room as a plan began to formulate in his mind. He tried to ignore the sounds in the stairwell that were getting alarmingly close. He grabbed the desk lamps the phones and a letter opener from the closest desks. 

He tapped the comm again.

“...deport you back to whatever country you…”

“I’ve got an idea” Ray interrupted Geoff’s angry muttering.

“Good. Get the fuck outta there and remind me to kick your scrawny ass when we’re back home.”

“Won’t I be on a plane back to my country by then?” He couldn’t help but tease his worried boss.

“Shut up asshole.”

“So… you have a plan?” Jack asked, trying to get the conversation back on target.

“Yeah, ‘plan’ might be a bit generous for this. I have an idea that could someday possibly be a plan if it eats all it’s veggies and takes it’s vitamins.” Ray tried to keep the skepticism out of his voice as he quickly worked with the things he’d gathered. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake…This is why I drink. You guys drive me to it.” Geoff grumbled.

“Well, that’s not true at all.” Michael was quick to respond. There was only a moment’s pause before he asked. “You good, Ray?”

“Not even a little.” He answered back with a laugh.

“I mean, YOLO right, Ray?”

“I fucking hate you.” 

“See you at the finish line, man.” Michael chuckled.

“Ray. get out of there and meet me at the entrance to the subway two blocks north of your current location. I’ll clear a path for you.” Ryan interjected. His tone serious but just beneath the surface, there was a note of laughter. The sick son of a bitch was having fun with all of this. 

“Be there in five.” Ray acknowledged. 

Ray glanced down at the contraption he’d been able to MacGyver together in the few minutes that he’d been chatting with his crew. It wasn’t the prettiest thing, but Ray could only hope it would do the trick. He fastened it to the radiator and used the letter opener as a brace. He wrapped the cord loosely around his arm and opened the window. 

As he climbed out onto the ledge and glanced down, he became keenly aware of just how stupid this whole thing was. Michael and Gavin had robbed one of the most secure buildings in all of Los Santos, Jack had stolen and used a cargo bob to fling a sedan, laden with explosives, into a busy intersection a half mile away to create a distraction, Geoff had stolen and modded two escape vehicles - one for Michael and Gavin and one for himself and Ryan. And Ryan had managed to blow up any vehicle within a twenty block radius to keep the cops at bay while Ray had been the eye in the sky, picking off the stragglers and wannabe heroes with his sniper rifle. 

And the success of the heist all came down to whether the telephone cord- electrical cord rope that he’d fashioned would support his scrawny ass long enough to lower himself into the dumpster.

“What the fuck is my life.” With a sigh, Ray tentatively leaned back, putting his weight onto the rope. The thin cables dug into his arm harshly but it held. Without much hesitation, he began to quickly but carefully rappel down the side of the building. His heart thumping in his chest as he moved. The cords cut into the flesh of his forearm and hand, but his movements were efficient and precise as he began to inch further toward the dumpster. 

He was about halfway down the building when he felt the slight jerk of the cord. 

He glanced up and he could see one of the knots above him was not holding the way the others were. It was beginning to let go. 

Ray began to move with more urgency. His steps less calculated. He was still three stories above the ground and while he would likely survive the fall, it wouldn’t be pleasant. 

“How’s it going Ray?” The sudden voice in his ear caused him to jump, causing another slight jerk in the cable. 

“Fucking hell, Geoff… don’t do that!” He growled as he continued his descent. “I’ll be on the ground in …” 

He was cut off as a much more forceful jerk on the cable got his attention. He looked up to see the faces of two LSPD officers peering down at him. They were attempting to pull him back up. Without thought, Ray reached down with his free hand to grab the handle of a small knife he kept in his boot. He moved quickly to cut the cord and he could only pray that he was close enough to the dumpster to hit it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray wasn’t sure which was worse - the wet sounding crack his leg made as it smacked off the edge of the dumpster or the wave of blinding pain that flared up, first from his leg and then from rest of his body, as his back slammed into the pavement of the alleyway. 

He did a quick mental assessment of his injuries. He knew his leg was hurt bad. It was likely broken and his right arm that had been wrapped in the cord was beginning to swell but other than that, it was the regular assortment of aches and pains that one would expect from falling onto your back on pavement from three stories up. Yet there was no ‘time outs’ in a bank robbery.There was no pause button. He had no time. He had to keep moving or he’d be going to prison. And a skinny Puerto Rican like him wouldn’t do well in prison.  


The racket he’d made hitting the dumpster then the ground was only outdone by the cops shouting and firing from the window above. It was all drawing the attention of the cops at the far end of the alley. Every inch of his body cried out in agony as he scrambled to his feet. His eyes moved toward the end of the alley and his mind raced. Trying to figure out his next move. 

He began to move as quickly as his injured leg would allow, toward the delivery truck at the opposite end of the alley. As he moved, he reached up to tap the comm that was somehow still tucked in his ear.

“So that didn’t go as well as I hoped..” He began.

“If you got your dumb ass shot, I’m going to kill you.” Geoff’s response was immediate. His concern was apparent despite the gruff tone.

“Wot? That doesn’t even make sense, Geoff.” Gavin began to laugh, “You alright, X-Ray? You need a hand?”

“I’ll live. And no, I didn’t get shot… not yet at least.” Ray could hear the cops making their way down the alley toward him as he ran as fast as his injured leg would allow. 

“Don’t say things like that.” Geoff groaned.

“Hey, the night is still young, boss.” Ray joked. He figured it was best to leave out his assorted injuries for the time being. No sense in making them worry even more. 

Looking ahead to the delivery truck, he noted that he might be able to squeeze between it and the wall, to get to the other end of the alley and onto the street beyond that. And hopefully, the two cops chasing him were a couple donuts beyond squeezing into that tight space.

“Geoff and I’ll be waiting for you at the subway entrance, Ray. We are planning something… special for anyone following you.” Ryan explained with a dark chuckle.

“You sure you guys don’t want me to swing by and pick y’all up?” Jack asked.

Ray looked up to the sky as he squeezed between the truck and the wall. He could see at least three choppers in the air from where he was, and most of his view of the sky was blocked by the tall buildings that surrounded him. 

“Nah,” He said with a confidence he didn’t feel. 

“Too much heat in the sky here, Jack.” Geoff interjected. “And you don’t have anyone in the back to help you shoot them out of the air. Meet us at the rendezvous, buddy, you can take us all to safety from there.”

“Copy that.” Jack answered, still sounding worried. “But if you change your mind, just say the word.”

“Will do.” Geoff agreed, though they all knew that he wouldn’t call Jack in. Geoff was protective of all of them, but none more than Jack. Geoff and Jack were the only two who’d known each other before the group of them began to work together. Jack was Geoff’s right hand man. He helped choose the rest of the Fake AH crew and he’d helped plan the heists. Geoff wouldn’t risk Jack.

“I’ll be at the subway in 10.” Ray stated as he continued to limp toward the busy street ahead.

“Get there safe, dickhead.” Michael finally added his two cents into the conversation before the comms went silent again.

Ray grinned as he limped heavily toward the street. He could still hear the asshole cops shouting at him or into their own radios but Ray ignored them and attempted to blend into the crowds that were now running in a panic.

Thick black smoke billowed up from all around to blot out the sun, leaving the street in shadows and chaos. Pedestrians were scampering away from the downtown core with fear and horror etched into their faces. Traffic was backed up and he could see the charred remains of several cars near the end of the block. 

Ray couldn’t help but grin. Ryan would be proud of himself.

The good news was that his limp and his dirty appearance were less noticeable now that there was a crowd of people surrounding him. The bad news was the destruction and mayhem were going to make getting anywhere much more time consuming. And every minute he spent on the street increased the chances of him getting arrested.

He knew he needed to get off the street and to the meet up with Ryan and Geoff as soon as possible. And he knew that wasn’t going to be easy.

As he passed a newsstand, Ray grabbed a dark blue ball cap off a shelf and a pair of sunglasses with a swift confidence that no one even noticed. He pulled on the cap and pulled it low then slid the glasses into place. With that, and a deliberate effort to minimize his limp, Ray was suddenly melded into the crowd.

He followed the crowds for several blocks. The subway station Ryan had mentioned was only a few more blocks north and then this damn heist would finally be over. 

“Hey dickface, you think you could possibly get a move on? I’d like to get out of here before I die of old age!” Geoff’s voice was gruff and impatient.

“You gotta give him more time than that, Geoff!” Michael was quick to respond before Ray could.

“Shut up asshole, wasn’t talking to you.”

“I’m three blocks out but the crowds are heavy out here…. someone went a little crazy with the explosives out here.” Ray stated pointedly.

“You say crazy but some might just say it was being thorough.” Was the blithe response from Ryan.

“You’re a lunatic, Ryan!” Gavin laughed over the comms which caused Ray to grin. 

“Two blocks out.” Ray reported.

“Nice cap, Ray. Good to know you had time to do a little shopping in the middle of things.” Ryan commented dryly, obviously spotting him through the scope of his rifle.

“You know how the ladies love my style.” Ray began with a bit of swag in his tone before he continued with a sigh. “That’s not true, not a single lady likes my style.”

“All the single ladies… All the single ladies….” Three very off key voices began to sing the Beyonce song. The other two voices joined in after a couple painful bars. Ray couldn’t help but chuckle and hum along. 

“You’re all morons.” Ray muttered as he paused for traffic before he could cross the street.

The singing got louder.

But it was quickly drowned out by the screeching of tires as a large white van skidded to a stop in front of Ray. The side door swung open and Ray could just make out a heavy duty taser before it hit his arm. He could feel the sudden jolt of pain and hear a loud burst of static in his ear for only a few seconds before the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so you guys are getting this chapter about 5 days early! lol 
> 
> Special thanks to Stephluvvsyou for all the help with plotting and for boosting my ego and confidence with this story! I appreciate your help more than I can say!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Where the fuck did he go?” Geoff stared at the spot on the street where Ray had been standing only a few seconds before. “Ray! RAY!” He shouted into his comm. There was no response. He was so transfixed on the spot that he had barely noticed Ryan’s quick movements beside him.

With a speed and precision that came from years of practice, Ryan leapt from their perch from a second story balcony near the subway entrance, his rocket launcher already set on his shoulder and his eye on the scope as he stepped into the middle of the street.

“Don’t kill the Puerto Rican!” Geoff shouted from above to make sure Ryan didn't forget that Ray was still in the van. Ryan made a tiny adjustment to his aim and fired.

The rocket went screaming down the center of the street whizzing past all of the pedestrians and parked cars. And it promptly sailed past the white van. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You fucking missed?” Geoff roared in disbelief.

Ryan only raised a hand. His index finger lifted in a gesture that said ‘wait’.

A second later a large delivery truck exploded and cartwheeled end over end to block off the street. The van screeched to a halt for a half second before the driver flung it into reverse and squeezed down a narrow alley that Ryan hadn’t noticed.

“Jack, pick up Michael and Gavin now and get back to our location. Michael and Gavin, get whatever automatic weapons you have and get them loaded, Jack’ll need you to take down the choppers.” Geoff barked into his comm. “Ray, buddy, if you can still hear us, we’re coming to get you. No one steals our minority!”

While Geoff was barking out orders and getting the rest of the team mobilized, Ryan had taken it upon himself to knock a young man off his motorcycle and signal to Geoff to move. The older gent looked at the bike and muttered something like ‘Don’t know why I have to ride bitch’

“Really Geoff? You think now is the appropriate time?” Ryan scowled impatiently as Geoff climbed on behind him. Once the older gent was seated behind him Ryan revved the engine and tore off down the street. It was only then that he made the comment. “Besides, you can’t drive these things for shit, and we’d probably be more help to Ray if we showed up in one piece.” 

“Hey Rye-bread?” Michael’s voice came in clearly over the comm.

“Yeah?”

“You know your mic is still on, right?”

“I mean…”

“Shut up, assholes.” Geoff cut him off. Despite the obvious annoyance in his tone, there was a note of amusement that caused them all to grin despite the task at hand. “Maybe we could focus on rescuing Ray?”  


“We have to get to him soon, Geoff… I don’t think he’s ever been away from his X-box this long before.” Michael piped up. In the background, Ryan and Geoff could hear the sound of Jack’s cargo bob.

"I know, buddy, but he's tougher than he looks." 

"That's not true at all." Michael chuckled. 

"No, it's not, but I thought it would make you feel better." 

“We’re on our way.” Jack cut in. Their bearded pilot sounded worried. He was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve. He had never been good at hiding his emotions. Geoff knew that he was concerned about Ray and because of that, he’d keep the other Lads on task.

Ryan expertly guided the motorcycle through the street and down the alley at breakneck speed. It wasn’t long before they spotted the white van up ahead.

“Keep your distance.” Geoff told Ryan. “Let them get to their location and we’ll get our guy back there. No sense in letting them know that we’re following them just yet.”

It wasn’t a long drive before the van pulled in the industrial area of town. It pulled up to a huge wire fence and the gates opened. From their vantage point about a half a block back, both Ryan and Geoff could see the guards that were swarming the place.

“Jack, keep your distance.” Geoff cautioned into the comm. “Find a place to land and get your asses to the corner of 12th and Pine. We’ll meet you there and we’re gonna need to come up with a plan. Fast!”

“Copy tha…GAVIN NO!!” Jack’s bellow was enough to deafen them momentarily and before they could ask what happened, they could see a familiar UK parachute sailing down toward them.

“You dumb shit!” Michael roared over the comms. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Wot? X-Ray needs our help. I thought we were helping!” Gavin argued back indignantly. 

“So are you going to take them on single handedly?”

“NO, you pleb! You lot are going to help.” Gavin exclaimed. “... Aren’t you?”

“Once we have weapons and a plan, yes.” Geoff cut in. He signaled to Ryan that they had to move closer. They used dumpsters, and parked cars to get to a position across the road from the gate that the van had driven in.

“We have weapons, you dope!”

“Gavin, you fucking idiot, you have a pistol and a broken bottle! How far do you think that’ll take ya?” Michael was torn between laughing at the absurdity of the situation and screaming in rage at the lack of forethought that Gavin was showing. So it was business as usual with Team Nice Dynamite.

“Fuck me.” Geoff muttered. “Okay well, I guess we’re going to have to improvise. Dickhead, you think you can land on the top of the warehouse. QUIETLY?”

“Of course I can, Geoffrey!” Gavin responded with a chipper tone that made Geoff want to strangle him.

“So assuming they don’t spot your ridiculous ‘chute, we can have you in position up high and Jack and Michael, I want you two to circle around back. Take out any guards back there and then find vehicles. Wait for my signal.”

“Got it!”

“No problem, Boss!”

“What about you and Ryan?” Gavin asked.

“I thought we could just knock on the front door.” Ryan finally spoke up with a dangerous tone. He hoisted the rocket launcher on one shoulder and he held a combat assault rifle in the other. He  
was ready to wage war against these people. They had no idea what they’d started by kidnapping a skinny Puerto Rican kid 

“You’re one crazy motherfucker, Ryan.” Geoff shook his head before he began to check his own arsenal. He reloaded his assault rifle and checked that his pistol and SMG were both fully loaded and ready to go. He shoved a few extra clips into the pockets of his suit. He grabbed the duffel bag that still hung across his body and checked to make sure that the grenades and sticky bombs were ready to go. Finally he tapped his comm again.

“Gavvers, you all set?”

“I’m ready.” For once, Gavin sounded serious and focused.

“Michael and Jack, you in position?” 

There was a moments hesitation before Jack responded. “Michael just took out the last guard, and we’re ready to roll on your mark.”

“No one move until Ryan gives the signal.”

“Wait… what’s the signal?” Gavin asked, sounding genuinely puzzled.

“You’ll know it when you see it.” Ryan responded with a small dark laugh. He looked to his boss for the go ahead and Geoff nodded. Ryan stepped out from behind the car they’d been crouching behind and started walking toward the gate with confidence. His trusty rocket launcher rest on his shoulder. The name ‘Edgar’ painted in white across the dark olive green metal. Ryan peered through the scope and grinned when the guards began to yell and panic. 

He pressed the button and the rocket was sent screaming toward the fence. A huge fireball exploded and chaos took over.

“Uh, Geoff?” Gavin’s uncertain voice squawked through the comms. “Was that the signal?”

“Yes Gavin, that was the signal.” Geoff sighed. “Start shooting. If it moves, shoot it.”

“If it moves, and it’s **not us** , shoot it.” Ryan corrected as he loaded another rocket into Edgar. “I feel like that’s an important distinction to make.”

“Right, don’t shoot us or I’ll haunt your dumb ass until the end of time!” Geoff ammended.

“You’ll haunt his ass? Sounds like you’re getting the bad 'end' of that deal, Geoff.” Michael asked.

“You mean, he’s getting a ‘shitty’ deal?” Jack jumped in on the conversation as each member of the team began to clear out the guards.

“Good one, Barbara!” Michael said sarcastically, but he was laughing as he said it.

“I hate to ‘bum’ you all out,” Ryan interjected. “but we could likely use those vehicles soon. Once we clear the outer areas, we’ll have to start making out way inside to find Ray.”

“I hate you all.” Geoff grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Steph again for being my sounding board and my biggest supporter! There are likely only another chapter or two left for this story, but there is a possibility that I might try another story in this universe. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and there is a good chance I'll do more so I hope you guys check them out!


	4. Chapter 4

I hate you all.” 

Geoff’s words had barely left his mouth when the gunfight began. The sounds of shots being fired wasn’t nearly as terrifying as the solid thuds and cracks of the bullets hitting the surfaces surrounding them. Geoff ducked behind a large covered pallet of boxes and aimed his assault rifle out around them. 

Firing in short bursts, Geoff managed to pick off a guard with a huge automatic rifle who had been taking aim at Ryan. The Mad King glanced at his boss and nodded, as if to thank him and then he stepped out from behind cover to fire off another rocket. This time he hit a large pallet next to the main doors of the warehouse and the rocket exploded with a vibrant orange fireball, but it was quickly followed by several more explosions. They could feel the heat of the flames from across the yard. 

“JESUS, RYAN!” Gavin screeched over the comms, “A little warning next time! You nearly singed my nose off!”

“My question is how the fuck did he miss? I mean, that’s a lot of nose and you missed it, Ryan? What the fuck?!” Michael’s laughter over the comms was accompanied by gunfire.

“Right to the nose jokes, Michael? I thought you were my boi?” Gavin’s response was snarky.

While the lads were being smart asses, Geoff decided to take a look at what he was hiding behind. If the other pallet exploded like that, he wanted to make sure they weren’t going to go out in a similar blaze of glory.

Dynamite.

Fuck.

Of course, it was dynamite. What else would it be? Geoff’s sigh was heard by Ryan even without the comms.

“Geoff?” Ryan asked, concern lacing his tone for the first time this heist.

Geoff flipped back the tarp enough for Ryan to read the writing on the crates. His eyebrows lifted for only a second before both men moved together.They half ran/half dove towards the big truck that Jack was driving towards them. Seconds later another series of explosions rocked the area as the crates were detonated by stray bullets or rockets. Geoff wasn’t sure which.

“I’m going to try and get our Brit off the roof.” Ryan said as Geoff hauled himself up into the bed of the truck.

“Try not to die. And try not to kill him, unless he’s annoying… then go for it.”

“OI Geoff!” Gavin’s voice echoed through the comms.

“I’m not sure you two really understand how microphones work.” Michael commented dryly.

“Well, since I built them, I’m pretty sure I have a good grasp on the concept.” Ryan replied with no small amount of vinegar.

“Maybe we could focus on rescuing Ray now?” Jack added his own thoughts to the conversation. “I mean, I’m all for blowing Gavin up, but maybe we could hold off for a bit until we actually do the rescuing bit first?”

“Spoilsport.” Geoff muttered grumpily. “Fine. Save the Brit, and we’ll find a way into the warehouse to look for Ray.”

“So… by ‘saving him’ you mean…” Ryan began as he moved around the yard in a roundabout route to get him to the back of the warehouse where he hoped to be able to find a way to get to Gavin.

“In one piece, asshole.” Geoff snapped as he took aim at another group of guards who began shooting at the truck from just outside the warehouse.

“Ryan, the loophole guy.” Michael added. “Classic.”

“Have I told you guys lately how much I hate you all?”

“We love you too, Geoff!” Michael’s cheerfulness was almost cartoonish in comparison to Geoff’s exasperation.

“Get your truck around to the other side and try to take out as many of those fuckers as you can, Michael.” Again, Geoff’s tone changed immediately when he began barking orders to the others. “Jack, see that shed over there? Pull up alongside of it and we’ll be able to take out most of them without worrying about being flanked.”

The two trucks moved into position and Michael and Jack began to fire from inside the trucks while Geoff used the bed of the truck for cover and fired from there. They were slowly whittling the number of gunmen down when the sound of another engine joined the fray.

Geoff turned to see another large truck crashing through the ruined front gate that Ryan had exploded earlier. There were a large number of gunmen began to pile out and take cover.

“Fuck, we’ve got company.” Geoff shouted into the comms. “Michael, you’re going to be surrounded if you don’t get out of there now.”

“Fuck that.” Was the only response as Michael’s truck lurched forward and slammed through the wall of the warehouse with a loud crash.

“What the hell…” Geoff and Jack shouted at the same time. Ryan and Gavin immediately began asking what happened.

As the dust settled, Michael could see Ray tied to a chair. He’d been beaten. Blood stained his lower lip and under his nose and his left eye was already swelling. Michael’s truck had plowed over two of the guys who’d been in here but his pistol swiftly dealt with the other two. As their bodies slumped down on either side of Ray, Michael finally spoke to the others.

“Found him.” His voice was calm and collected despite the panic he could hear in the others. Pulling his knife out of his boot, Michael quickly sliced through the duct tape holding Ray to the chair.

“What? You found him? You mean, you rammed your dumb ass through a fucking wall and you just happened to find Ray?” Geoff shouted incredulously.

“Well, I mean… yeah.” Michael replied.

“Hey-o!” Ray’s voice came through the comms. He tried to sound chipper but didn’t sound quite like his normal self. His voice was a little gravelly and he sounded out of breath. Every one of the guys took this to mean he was injured. 

“These dead dickheads took his comm. Rude.” Michael informed the others.

“Right?” Ray responded.

“X-Ray? You alright, then?” 

“I’ll live, Vav.” Ray reassured his British friend who sounded truly concerned.

“Let’s get the fuck outta here, you guys are buying the drinks.” Geoff ordered.

“How are you, Ray?” Jack asked.

“I’ve got a few bumps and bruises… and possibly a broken leg, but I’ll survive. Thanks, Jack.” Ray answered, knowing the bearded gent was going to be the one to patch him up once they got back to their base.

“Get out of there, Lads, Gavin and I’ve created a little light show for these fine fellows.” Ryan commented cheerfully.

“Fuck, everything is going to explode soon. So you’d better get your asses out of there.” Geoff warned. They could hear the truck’s engine revving as Jack backed as far away from the warehouse as he could.

Michael slid an arm around Ray’s waist and hauled him up and over to the truck. As Ray climbed in, Michael climbed back into the driver’s seat and threw the truck into reverse. The tires spun on the rubble and debris from the crashed wall, but after only a few seconds, they found purchase and the truck began to fly back out of the building. 

“Jack, want to pick Gavin and I up on 5th street behind the warehouse?” Ryan asked.

“Depends, is Gavin going to try parachuting out of the back two minutes before we get back to base?” Jack asked sarcastically.

“Jack, I was trying to help!” Gavin explained.

“By leaping from a perfectly good chopper onto a building filled with armed gunmen?”

“It all worked out, didn’t it?” Gavin asked after just a moments pause.“If they weren’t armed, would they still be called gunmen?”

“The answer is no, Ryan. I’m not going to pick you up.” Jack responded immediately. “Not if you are bringing Gavin with you.”

“C’mon Jack, I thought we were friends?” Gavin’s voice had taken on a pleading tone.

“WAFFLE-O” Michael shouted, shooting a grin to Ray who, despite the grin on his face, was glaring at Michael.

“I fucking hate you.” 

“Is that anyway to talk to your super attractive and heroic rescuer?” Michael asked with a false sadness lacing his tone.

“Can I go back to warehouse now?”

“RAY, NO!” Michael shouted.

“I hate every last one of you.”

“We love you too, Geoff.” Jack piped up with a cheerfulness that made Geoff groan. Their laughter over the comms was drowned out by the massive boom of the explosion Ryan and Gavin had set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry about the long wait for this final chapter!! But with the holidays and we got a new kitten that requires a lot of attention, I just haven't had a lot of time to write. Second, thank you so much for following along with this story! I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I've had such a fun time delving into the GTA universe that I also want to announce that my friend Steph and I are going to be writing GTA AU together and we are going to base it in the same universe that this story is set in. It's going to be a sequel to this story. No idea how long it'll be but we have a few thoughts for it. 
> 
> Also, I am thinking of possibly doing a few one shots of when the guys met and how the Fake AH crew was formed in this universe. Let me know if you'd be interested in anything like that! Thanks again for all your support!! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just discovered how much fun the GTA AU can be so I thought I'd try to create one of my own. Please let me know what you think. I will update every Sunday (if not sooner)


End file.
